


Reputation

by KrillinFan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Higher Teen rating but maybe not bad enough for mature, Romance, Steamy, bare with me I'm used to FF.net ratings, misuse of a utility closet, yes handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrillinFan/pseuds/KrillinFan
Summary: It started with a seemingly innocent visit with her husband on his break. It ended with handcuffs and a utility closet rendezvous.Seems she lives up to her reputation after all....Just not the way you'd expect.





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> First thing’s first: This is being written for me to push myself a tad. Wanna be used to stepping outside my old comfort zone, and wanna knock some rust off. Two birds with one stone, I suppose. To that end, this is short, and probably not up to par with my usual “quality” but bare with me.
> 
> I do hope at least some enjoyment can be found in this though. Now, on to the story!

“18, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

She smirked, clicking the lock shut behind her. “I know. That’s what makes it fun.”

Krillin gulped and tugged at the collar of his uniform. Today had started normal enough; he’d been called in to do some work at the station as opposed to his normal patrol. He’d rushed out, done the paperwork, taken the necessary perps to lockup, nothing too special. The day had been rather dull, in fact.

At least, until his wife walked in carrying a small brown bag. As it had happened, the last-minute call had left him little time to prepare a lunch, and she’d opted to bring him one. (”I mean really, the last thing I need is for you to get even smaller on me,” she’d said. Always a tease.) She’d stayed while he ate and chatted with him, cracked a few jokes, rolled her eyes at more than a few stray catcalls, and yet... he noted she seemed oddly flirtatious. She played with her hair when she laughed, she slipped more and more innuendo into her jokes, and he could feel himself grow a bit flustered, much to her amusement.

They were interrupted, however, by a commotion in the front of the lobby. A particularly disagreeable punk had escaped his restraints and taken another officer’s gun, swinging it wildly.

“I ain’t goin’ back to jail! All you, on the ground, now!” Everyond around him stood frozen stiff, afraid to make a wrong move. The punk raised the gun above his head and fired into the ceiling. “DOWN! Now!” The room’s occupants hit the floor as Krillin rounded the corner, his wife in tow. The punk spun, aiming at the two of them. “Alright cop, you stop right there.” He leered at 18. “You though... you can come with me.”

18 put on an annoyed expression. “Oh no. Please do not hurt me,” she deadpanned idly.

“Oh no worries, once I’m free and clear, I’ll let ya go.” He eyed her bust and licked his lips. “...after we have some fun, of course.”

18 felt her lip curl in disgust. “Great, another one of these.” She placed a hand on her hip. “Gonna pass on that, thanks.”

The punk growled. “Listen here, you frosty bit-” his words cut short and his vision turned white. Distantly, he felt his feet leave the floor ass he flew through the air and the gun flew from his hands before slamming into the back wall and sliding down to the floor..

He managed to open one eye to see the cop from before, noticeably angry, fist still in the air from the vicious uppercut he’d just landed. “Do not threaten my wife again,” he heard, before everything went dark. 

Krillin had scarcely had the suspect cuffed and the gun back to its proper owner when he felt a hand grab his wrist and sharply yank him toward the back hall. And that’s how he found himself here, now, pinned with his hands above his head against the back shelf of a utility closet by his wife.

“Now,” she said, a familiar glint flashing in her blue eyes, “time for your reward.”

Krillin felt himself tremble a bit, nerves mixed with anticipation. “I-uh... I mean...” he stammered as he felt her hand trail down his chest. ”Reward for what, exactl-”.

18 rolled her eyes and put a finger to his lips “Krillin. You just did one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes at him. “Please don’t kill the mood with unnecessary questions, mmkay?” He nodded and she removed her finger. “Good boy.” She pressed her lips to his.

Her kisses grew more fervent and needy, small moans escaping her lips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance with his own. It was a short-lived battle, however, as her husband melted beneath her. He was in heaven, the woman of his dreams was kissing him into oblivion, her hips grinding into him as they both continued to moan...

He was popped back into reality for a moment, however, by the sound of a familiar click. 18 pulled back and smirked as he tugged lightly to confirm his suspicions.

“18, did you-did you just cuff me to the shelves?”

“Mmmhmm,” 18 replied, nuzzling his neck and peppering it with kisses.

“I-uh... babe, we really, really can’t do this here,” he was visibly shaking now, struggling to keep from moaning out.

“And why is that, darling?” she purred as she began to undo his belt.

“I m-mean... you can-nngh.. get kinda loud...”

18 ceased her assault on his now-marked neck and pulled back to look him in the eye, a wicked smile gracing her features. “Well then,” she leaned forward, grazing his lips with hers. “I suppose you’ll just have to work to keep me quiet, won’t you?”

Krillin groaned but let out a small laugh. “You’re gonna get me in so much trouble, but hell if it isn’t worth it.”

18 leaned forward and kissed his beet red ear. “What can I say?” she whispered, slipping a hand into her husband’s pants. “I’m just living up to my reputation as a bad girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. lol
> 
> Still pushing myself to get out of my comfort zone a bit and wanted to knock some rust off. Hope it was at least mildly entertaining though.


End file.
